


EDDART FAN ART POSTERS

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Grimm (TV), Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Pan Am, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Complete, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Cotton Candy Bingo Card 3<b></b></b><br/><strong>Prompts Used:</strong><br/>B- insomnia, unicorns, naked all day, plane ride, memorize<br/>I- candy, family, intoxication, unconsciousness/fainting, rain/storm<br/>N- paradise, midnight, wild card (home), cold (illness), crush/infatuation<br/>G- luxury, home cooked meal, sketch/draw, wonder, performing<br/>O- getting away from it all. acceptance, being silly, protect, stranded<br/><strong>Media Used:</strong> Digital fan art using screen caps and promotional photos with MSPaint and Deviant Art Muro</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Page




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Sleep Eludes Me  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Prompt:** insomnia  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** The digging below Camelot disturbs Arthur's dreams.  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Unicorns are mystical creatures  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Prompt:** unicorns  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** There is a curse upon anyone who harms an Unicorn.   
> **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** I'll Just Stand Here  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Prompt:** naked all day  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Arthur is caught on his way to the bath  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Come Fly With Me  
>  **Fandom:** Pan Am  
>  **Prompt:** plane ride  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Fly with the ladies of Pan Am  
>  **Content Notes:** Promotional photos, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Rules of Aquisition  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: Voyager  
>  **Prompt:** memorize  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** These are the rules all Frengi live by   
> **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Candy Coated  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Prompt:** candy  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** The blind witch's gingerbread cottage  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Her Father's Love  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Prompt:** family  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** King Leopold loves his daughter Snow more than anyone else  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** I'll have a drink or two  
>  **Fandom:** Once U[on A Time  
>  **Prompt:** intoxication  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Snow (Mary Margaret) out with the girls for a drink  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** I have faith in you Arthur  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Prompt:** unconsciousness/fainting  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Gwen nursing Arthur after he is bitten by the Questing Beast   
> **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Sometimes you just need to make it rain  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Prompt:** rain/storm  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Merlin used a thunderstorm to defeat Nimue on the Ils of the Blessed to save Gaius  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Pleasue is Paradise  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
>  **Prompt:** paradise  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** The Pleasue planet Risa  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Stroke of Midnight  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Prompt:** midnight  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Ella and Prince Thomas share a kiss   
> **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** There's no place like home  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
>  **Prompt:** wild card (Home)  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Odo finally finds his home planet   
> **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Never be sick alone  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: Original Series   
> **Prompt:** cold (illness)  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Sarak needs Spock's blood to survive an operation  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** I can never tell her how I really feel  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine   
> **Prompt:** crush/infatuation  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Odo can never tell Narisse how he really loves her   
> **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** From Homespun to Silk  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Prompt:** luxury  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** The Queen has come a long way  
>  **Content Notes:** Promotional photos, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Nelix The Master Chef  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: Voyager   
> **Prompt:** home cooked meal  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Nelix has taken over the Mess Hall  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Seeing is Believing  
>  **Fandom:** Grimm  
>  **Prompt:** sketch/draw  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Nick compares his sketches to the ancient books  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Gates of the Temple  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine   
> **Prompt:** wonder  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** A view of the Celestrial Temple of the Prophets from a View port on the Pramanade   
> **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Merlin's Hidden Talent  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Prompt:** performing  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Merlin uses magic to juggle  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Some memories are better than books  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek: Next Generation  
>  **Prompt:** getting away from it all  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:**  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Have a beer Make a friend  
>  **Fandom:** Grimm  
>  **Prompt:** acceptance  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Monroe explains some things to Nick over a beer  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Silly looks good on Merlin  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Prompt:** being silly  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Gwen cant help staring at Merlin in his silly outfit  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** I will Protect You  
>  **Fandom:** Once Upon A Time  
>  **Prompt:** protect  
>  **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** Young Pinocchio promises to protect baby Emma  
>  **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Stranded  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek Voyager  
>  **Prompt:** stranded   
> **Medium:** Fan Art  
>  **Summary:** The crew of Voyager find themselves stranded when the Kaszon take the ship   
> **Content Notes:** Screencaps, MSPaint, Deviantart Muro


	27. Card




End file.
